Emmett
by Clumzy.Person
Summary: Emmett will be Emmett. We all know that. But what happens when Bella fights back? Why is Emmett's Jeep pink? And is that Bella singing? Rated T for content. Cannon Couples. Now Complete! Sequel 'This is War'
1. Chapter 1: Sleep Talking

**(A/N. Hey! New Story! I hope you like it!)**

**This is what happens when Emmet is bored...**

**Third Person Point Of View**

Emmet was sitting down on the couch in the Cullens living room.

He was very bored.

Emmet bored is not good.

Suddenly Bella spoke from where she was lying asleep in Edwards arms.

"Oh... Edwad... Yeah!"

"Is she thinking about what I'm thinking that she's thinking?" Emmet asks.

Though he knew that Edward could have no idea what Bella was thinking, he enjoyed it.

He enjoyed reminding Edward that he couldn't read her mind and he would certainly enjoy embarrassing Bella when she woke up.

"Hmmmm..." Bella moaned, but woke from her sleep because someone, Emmett, was laughing his ass off.

"W-What the hell?" asked Bella sleeply.

"Oh my god!" laughed Emmet.

"What?" asked Bella, angry now.

"You were speaking speaking in your sleep, love." Edward said softly.

"Oh." Bella said, but then suddenly she remembered her dream. "What"

"Don't worry Bella." Emmet said in between fits of laughter. "Everybody wants to sex Edward up."

By now Bella was a deep shade of red, and just when she thought it couldn't get any worst, Jasper walked in.

"Why are you soo embarrassed Bella?" Jasper asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You'll never guess?" Emmet said, still laughing, no surprise there.

"What?" Jasper asked curious.

"SHE WAS TALKING IN HER SLEEP!" Emmet screamed while laughing.

By this time, all of Cullens were there watching, but no one noticed through.

"What was she saying." Jasper asked truly curious, he knew Bella could be funny when she was sleep talking.

"She said. 'Oh... Edward... Oh Yeah!" Emmet laughed.

Jasper started laughing aswell. Bella was so embarrassed, her face was redder than a tomato.

She suddenly thought of a devious evil plan to get back at both Jasper and Emmett.

She began feeling lusty, very lusty.

Jasper stopped laughing.

He lunged at Emmet and started kissing him furiously.

"GET OFF ME!" Emmett screamed horrified. "AAAAAHHHHH, HE'S RAPING ME! AAAAHHH!"

Bella just started feeling more and more lusty.

Jasper couldn't even get close to stopping himself.

Suddenly clothes were faling.

"Shit!" Edward said as he ran with Bella from the house, the last thing they heard was Alice's high pitched voice.

"I'm soooo posting this on the net."

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	2. Chapter 2:Operation get Bella to talk P1

**(A/N. Sorry about any grammatical mistake, in my defense English is my second language, and thank you all for those fabulous reviews)**

**This is what happens when Emmett is bored...**

**Third Person Pov**

Emmett walks slowly to Edwards bedroom and sets up the camera in a corner.

The camera is small, about the size of a cell phone and it was hidden very well.

Edward is away hunting this weekend, and Alice, Jasper and Emmett are left behind to 'babysit' Bella.

After the camera is set - it also has audio and records everything Bella says - Emmett goes downstairs and waits for Bella to arrive.

Edward will be gone for three nights and two days. Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Rose are going to Alaska to hunt and visit the Denali family, and of course invite them to the wedding.

**(A couple hours later)**

**Night One**

Edward is gone, Bella is asleep in his room, and Emmett is waiting patiently, staring at his computer screen, of course, for the talking to begin.

One hour passes...

Two hours pass...

"Ah! Screw it!" Emmett said, annoyed, going to find something else to do, when suddenly a litghbulb lit in his head and an evil smile appeard across his face.

Bingo! he tought.

He heads up to Bella's/Edward's bedroom and starts talking to her.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said.

"Hmmm." Bella moaned.

"Hey! Hold on there. I'm not Edward." Emmett said.

"Hmmmm, Edward!" Bella moaned again.

"This is kinda fun." said Emmett

"I'll show you fun "

"Ohhhh. Kinky Bella. Emmett likey."

"Edward!" Bella moaned

"Hey. I'll go check the cameras to see if everything was recorded, okay?" Emmett asked.

"Oh... Edward... Yes." Bella moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Emmett went to his room and opened his laptop. But when he wanted to see what the camera recorded, he saw nothing.

Emmett forgot to turn on the camera.

By the time he went back to Bella's/Edward's bedroom to turn on the camera on, Bella's sleeptalking had already stopped.

_Oh No!_ thought Emmett.

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	3. Chapter 3:Operation get Bella to talk P2

**(A/N. Again thank you for all the reviews. They really make my day. I hope you like this chapter even though it's short.)**

**This is what happens when Emmett is bored...**

**Third Person Point of View**

**Morning one.**

Bella was slept very well that night, having no idea what Emmett was doing.

She woke up in the morning, had breakfast, and then she just watched tv or read Wuthering Heights.

But Once again night came, and Emmett had his plan in place.

Emmett turned the camera on while Bella was reading in the living room that day, and then he just waited for the fun to begin

**Night Two.**

Bella was soundly asleep and Emmett was trying to get her to talk.

"Bella? What would you do to Edward if he was here?" asked Emmett.

No response.

"Edward is hot, isn't he?" he tried again

Still no response.

"Bella? Helllooooo..." He tried again.

Emmett kept asking questions, and Bella wasn't answering. He kept getting more and frustrated and that's why he didn't notice when Bella woke up.

She noticed that Emmett was probably trying to get her to talk in her sleep, so she decided to mess with his head, so he would know to leave her alone next time.

"Bella! Edward doesn't love you anymore." Emmett was desperate.

"Oh... Emmett." Bella said.

"Huh?" Emmett asked dumbly.

"Emmett, Emmett."

"Oh?" Emmett couldn't believe it, he thought Bella was dreaming about him.

"Oh... Yeah."

"Oh my motherfucking god." Emmett screamed.

Bella pretended to wake up.

"Emmett." she pretended to be surprised. "What are you doing in Edward's room, while I'm sleeping in it?"

"You...you ...were dreaming about me..." Emmett ran out of the room screaming.

**In Alaska **

"Was that Emmett screaming?" asked Tanya, thinking. _Why the hell would Emmett scream?_

"Huh? I didn't hear anything." said Kate. _Poor Tanya, now she's hearing voices, what's next? _she tought

**Back in Edward's bedroom**

Suddenly Alice appeared in the room with an evil smile spread across her ivory beautiful face.

"Well done Bella, he doesn't suspect a thing."

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	4. Chapter 4:Operation Get Bella to talk P3

**(A/N. Thank as always for all the nice reviews, I know it's short but trust me, I'll make up for it in the next chapter.)**

**This is what happens when Emmett gets bored...**

**Morning Two**

Everything went as usual.

Bella reading, eating or talking to Alice.

Emmett cowering in a corner.

**Night Three**

Bella was sitting on the couch talking with Alice when the door opened and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Edward walked in.

Edward walked over to Bella, took her of the couch, cradled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Take a breath, love." Edward chuckled, until then Bella didn't realize that she had stopped breathing, as usual.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" Emmett screamed running over to Edward, like a little girl running over to Daddy, so he can make it feel all better.

"Ow." Bella said covering her ears. "I think you shattered my eardrums."

**In Alaska**

"I swear I just heard Emmett scream again." Tanya said worriedly._ Why does everyone think I'm crazy?_ Tanya thought.

"Hmm" Kate answered. _Here she goes again with the voices!_ Kate thought

**Back at the Cullen Mansion**

"Emmett." Edward said angrily, while holding Bella close to him. "Are you okay love?" he whispered.

"What?" Bella shouted.

"I asked if you're alright, love?" Edward whispered a little louder this time.

"What?" Bella shouted again.

"Bella. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Emmett screamed.

**In Alaska**

"Was that Emmett again?" Tanya asks.

"I didn't hear anything." Kate says angrily._ Maybe we should get Carlisle to check her out._

**Back at the Cullen's Mansion**

"You don't need to shout." Bella said.

"What did you want, Emmett?" asked Edward angrily.

"She wants ME." said Emmett angrily, pointing his finger in Bella's face.

"That's ridicolous Emmett." Edward huffed.

"You don't believe me. Okay." said Emmett as he went and grabbed the remote control. "I'll show you."

Emmett started pushing buttons until the television screen came to life.

Let the show begin

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Video

**(A/N. This is going to be the longest chapter ever. Thanks for reviews, I love them, they make it all bright and shiny, and by the way if you have any ideas for this story tell me, I still have some ideas for another 2 chapters but I need more...Enjoy)**

**This is what happens when Emmett gets bored...**

**Chapter 5**

_Let the show begin_

_Bella and Alice appeared on screen._

_"Hi." they both said, as they both waved._

"What's happening?" asked Emmett. "This is not my recording."

"Just watch." Bella and Alice said at the same time, and then they both smiled.

_"Emmett is probably wondering why we're on." said Alice._

"Duh." Emmett said.

_"Should we tell him?" asked Bella, concerned._

_"No, I'll just go straight to explaining what this is about." Alice said, with a smile playing at her lips._

_"Many of may know, that a couple of nights ago Emmett heard Bella talk in her sleep..." Bella blushed. "...Well, he decided that he wanted to film her talking and post it on the net."_

"What?" asked Edward angrily, looking at Emmett.

"Um... Let's just watch." said Emmett.

_"So, that's what he was trying to do. He put a camera in Edward's room..."_

Suddenly Edward was chasing Emmett. He caught him, and just as he was about to hit him, he heard his angel's voice.

"Edward come back here, so we can watch the rest." Bella said softly.

_A image appears on screen of Emmett putting the camera in the room._

_"...But we all know he has no patience.."_

_Another image appears and it shows us Emmett trying to get Bella to sleep talk._

_"Hey Bella!" Emmett said._

A growl could be heard coming deep from Edward's chest.

_"Hmmm." Bella moaned._

_"Hey! Hold on there. I'm not Edward." Emmett said._

The younger Cullens were laughing, as for Carlisle and Esme they were having some trouble holding in their laughter.

_"Hmmmm, Edward!" Bella moaned again._

_"This is kinda fun." said Emmett_

_"I'll show you fun "_

Bella blushed furiously as Emmett said: "She's all about fun these days." which caused all of the rest of the Cullens to laugh louder.

_"Ohhhh. Kinky Bella. Emmett likey."_

Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of his head, as Edward punched him in the face.

_"Edward!" Bella moaned_

_"Hey. I'll go check the cameras to see if everything was recorded, okay?" Emmett asked._

_"Oh... Edward... Yes." Bella moaned._

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

"She did answer me, sort of anyway." Emmett said as he was smacked again by his wife.

_You can see Emmett trying to find the recording, then the screen goes black, until Alice appears again._

_"Emmett forgot to turn on the camera!" Alice laughed._

"Dumb-ass." Rosalie said.

"Stupid Emmett." Bella laughed.

"How... could ... you?" asked Jasper between laughter.

"Do never, ever go into my room, got it?" Edward asked angrily.

"'Kay." Emmett cowered behind his wife.

"Hey stop." Bella said. "We still have a lot more to watch."

_"Now, next this is the second night, witch was last night, now that Edward will come home early." Alice said._

_"He will?" Bella asked as she jumped up and down._

Edward chuckled as he kissed Bella's forehead.

_"Let's just let them watch the show. won't we?" Alice asked rhetorically._

_Bella was soundly asleep and Emmett was trying to get her to talk._

_"Bella? What would you do to Edward if he was here?" asked Emmett._

_No response._

_"Edward is hot, isn't he?" he tried again._

"So, you think I'm hot." Edward asked Emmett, smirking.

"Err...no." Emmett said. "The only person I think is hot, is my wife."

_Still no response._

_"Bella? Helllooooo..." He tried again._

_"By the way, I woke up right about now, so anything that comes out of my mouth, do not, I repeat, do not take it seriously, because I was just messing with Emmett's head."_

"Hey." Emmett pouted.

_"Bella! Edward doesn't love you anymore." Emmett was desperate._

"LIAR." Edward screamed.

_"Oh... Emmett." Bella said._

_"Huh?" Emmett asked dumbly._

"Is he dumb or what?" asked Alice.

"Yes." replied the rest of the Cullens except Carlisle and Esme.

_"Emmett, Emmett."_

_"Oh?" Emmett couldn't believe it, he thought Bella was dreaming about him._

_"Oh... Yeah."_

_"Oh my motherfucking god." Emmett screamed._

Edward walks up to Emmett and smacks him in the back of his head.

"Hey." pouted Emmett. "What was that for?" he asked, angrily.

"You do not say bad words in the presence of a lady." Edward replied, just as angry.

_Bella pretended to wake up._

_"Emmett." she pretended to be surprised. "What are you doing in Edward's room, while I'm sleeping in it?"_

_"You...you ...were dreaming about me..." Emmett ran out of the room screaming._

At this, all of the Cullens were having a laughing fit.

_Then Alice appeared on the screen alone._

_"Bella will kill me for doing this, but I'm sure Edward will love it."_

_The image was back to Edward's room._

_Bella was dressed in a black leather mini-skirt, black leather knee-high boots, a black leather top that was only slightly longer than a sports bra, and a black leather jacket over it._

"Alice!" Bella screamed. "You promised."

"I eat my words." said Emmett.

"What?" asked Rosalie.

"Nothing, honey." Emmett responded.

The rest Cullen boys just stood there with their mouths wide open and their tongues hanging outside.

_"Seriously Alice, I look like a slut." Bella said._

"Love, you do not look like a slut." Edward said never taking his eyes of the screen.

_"Don't be ridiculous Bella, you a-m-a-z-i-n-g. Anyone with their eyes in the right place would say that." Alice said._

"She's right, love." Edward said. He and Bella were the only ones watching TV. The other Cullens spread around doing... stuff.

_Suddenly we see another image in the garage. Bella sitting on now Jasper's bike, and Alice taking pictures._

_"That's all for now." Alice said sweetly. "This should teach Emmett not to mess with us. But if he does, we've got a lot planned, a lot."_

"Sooo... What do you think?" asked Bella.

"Wow, just wow." responded Edward before kissing her deeply.

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	6. Chapter 6: Drink! Bella! Drink!

**(A/N. New chapter, Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reviews.)**

**Emmett Chapter 6**

**Drink! Bella! Drink**

**Third Person Pov**

Bella was running away from Emmett, because Emmett was trying to get Bella to drink a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Emmett. Leave me alone." Bella said as she ran through the forest.

"Ahh.. Come on Bella. You're gonna love it." Emmett whined

"Noo, Just leave me alone."

Bella looks behind her to see if Emmett is following her and he's not, as she turns back around she's see a shadow on the sky and ...

"AHHHHHHH." Bella screamed. "Emmett." she scowled. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Bella looks back at the sky and sees the shadow again.

"Emmett? What's that?" she asks as she points at the shadow.

"Ohh. That. It's just a bat." he said.

Bella pull her hood over her head and looks at Emmett expectantly.

"What-" but he didn't have time to finish the sentence as the bat clawed at Emmett's hair.

"AHHHHHHHH. GET IT OFF. GET IT OFF." Emmett was screaming like a lunatic. "Please Bella. Get it off."

Bella's phone started ringing.

"Hello." she answered.

"Bella. Do you want to get back at Emmett for what he did today." It was Alice. The evil little pixie.

"Absolutely." Bella answered excitedly.

"Tell him to hit himself with the bottle." Alice said through the phone just as Emmett was asking from beside Bella: "What should I do? What should I do?"

"Hit yourself with the bottle." Bella suggested.

Emmett started hitting himself with the bottle on his head.

The glass shattered.

The alchohol spilled.

The bat was not gone.

"Good." Alice laughed from the phone. She must have seen it. "Now tell him to bury himself 10 feet underground." The evil little pixie said as Emmett was panicking beside Bella.

"What now? What now? What the hell?" Emmett said in a tortured voice.

"Bury yourself 10 feet underground." Bella said.

Emmett buried himself underground, in 1 minute it looked like there was nothing there.

"Good Job." Alice approved. "Now get your ass home, Gossip Girl is about to start."

Bella closed the phone and headed home.

**Later...**

Edward and the Cullens walk inside their home. Edward runs to her and kisses her deeply.

"How was your day, love?" he asks.

Bella looks at Edward and then starts laughing uncontrollably, at the same Emmett runs into the house, a little muddy screaming: "Don't tell them anything. Don't tell them anything!"

Bella and Alice just laughs harder.

**Emmett POV.**

I can't believe that she would do something like this to me.

Ugh!

She'd better be expecting it because ladies and gentlemen...

This. Is. War

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	7. Chapter 7: The War Begins!

**(A/N. Thank you for reviews everyone. I know it's a short chapter, but I think I'll have another later on.)**

**This is what happens when Emmett gets bored...**

**Emmett Chapter 7**

**The war begins.**

**Third Person POV**

Emmett was flicking throught channels trying to find something interesting to watch when Bella walked in.

"Emmett!" Bella said, rage was clear in her voice.

"Yes, Bella." he smiles innocently at her.

"Could you please explain to me why my hair is green?" by this point all the Cullens were watching.

Alice and Jasper were both holding Edward back so he doesn't rip Emmett's head off.

Rosalie was paying close attention to her nails.

Carlisle and Esme were trying to decide which would be the best punishment for Emmett.

"How should I know?" he asks innocently.

"Ugh." Bella runs out of the house followed by an amused Alice.

Edward sat down next to his goofy brother smirking.

**Emmett Pov**

Hilarious!

Absolutely hilarious!

It took all my control not to laugh in her face.

She looked like she had the Amazon living in her hair.

I think I've done a fairly good job with her with, that should teach her not to mess with Emmett.

The king of all pranks.

Today I'm going on a camping trip with Rose, just the two of us, if you know what I mean.

I enter the garage and gasp:

What has she done with my jeep?

**(A.N. What do you think happened to Emmett's jeep?)**

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	8. Chapter 8: Pink Jeep?

**(A/N. A new chapter. I want to thank everyone for reviews. And I want to say that I'll have the next chapter tommorow.) **

**Emmett!**

**Chapter 8 **

**This is what happens when Emmett gets bored...**

**Emmett Pov**

My jeep is pink!

Pink?

She painted my jeep pink!

"What are you staring-" my wife started to say, but then she saw the jeep and started laughing.

"Stop it." I said my voice lifeless.

My jeep is pink!

"'Bella Rocks.'" said Rosalie.

"What?" I asked slighly angry. Now she's siding with the enemy.

Seriously people, my jeep is pink.

"Look." said Rosalie, as she pointed to my jeep.

Oh. I was looking alright, because on my doors there was written in purple 'Bella Rocks.'

And that was not all.

Underneath that in a scary, bloody red was written 'Give up while you still can.'

Not in this lifetime.

**Bella Pov**

I got out of my truck and headed inside.

Charlie was on the sofa as usual, but what caught my attention is that the television was off and he was staring at me.

"Hi, Dad!" I mumbled, worried that there was something wrong.

"Hi Bella. Can I speak to you for a moment." he said eyeing me intently.

"Yeah Sure." I said still worried.

He turned around and took my backpack of the couch, and then turned back around facing me.

"Bella! Could you explain this to me!" he seethed as he opened the backpack and turned it upside down.

But instead of books falling to the floor, there were about a million condoms.

I'm dead!

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	9. Chapter 9: Condoms

**(A/N. Thank you for all the nice reviews. I have 17, I usually don't ask this but can we aim for 20? or more if you want. By the way if you have any ideas. They are more than welcome. Sorry if the conversation with Charlie was a little disappointing.)**

**Emmett**

**Chapter Nine!**

**This is what happens when Emmett gets bored...**

**Last Chapter:**

_But instead of books falling to the floor, there were about a million condoms._

_I'm dead!_

**Bella POV**

"I... I... They're not mine." I mumbled mortified.

What has that idiot done?

"Who do they belong to then? Edward? Bella haven't your mother taught you better than this?" Charlie asked angry.

No, Dad mum taught me how to suck at the age of 8.

"Da... Dad... I-I swear they're not mine." I murmured. What the hell should I say? "I'm not having sex I swear."

"Then why would you need condoms Bella?" OMG! How do I get out of this?

"They're... They're Emmett's-" I started to say but dad cut me off.

"What?" he asked incredously. "You're being intimite with Emmett too?"

Ewwwww. "No way dad.", he's married. "He has a very serious relationship with Rosalie." and he's my brother. "He's only a friend, dad." I said.

"Then who does these belong to Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I told you. I think he's playing a prank on me." I said truthfully.

"I don't believe you Bella-" just as he was about to say something else, the doorbell rang.

Suddenly the 'Saved by the Bell' music came to my mind and I was humming along with it.

Charlie opened the door and in came... Jasper?

"Sorry for coming at such a late hour Chief Swan, but Alice wanted me to pick something for her." he said polietly.

Smooth Jasper! Thanks.

"Okay, son." said Charlie. "But aren't you supposed to be in College."

"Yes, Sir." replied Jasper just as polietly as before. "But I came back for a week to see my dear Alice, my parents, and my brothers, Rosalie also came back with me."

"Okay, son." said Charlie, completely buying the excuse. "What did you need to pick up?"

"Well... I needed something from Bella's backpack." Jasper said looking as if he could he would blush. "Alice said, and I quote: 'Emmett's messing with Bella again, could you please go and save her before she ends up permanently red.'"

"Okay, son." Charlie said completely at ease. Good job Jasper. "It's in the living room."

Jasper came with Charlie into the living room and then started picking the condoms off the floor and putting them into my backpack.

"Goodbye, Chief." said Jasper with a slightly Southern accent before he walked out the door.

Charlie turned around and glared at me before he went up to bed.

Emmett had no idea what was waiting for him.

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	10. Chapter 10: Bikini

**(A/N. Thank you for all the reviews, I really, really appreciate it.)**

**Emmett**

**Chapter Ten!**

**This is what happens when Emmett gets bored...**

**Emmett POV**

I had soooo much fun.

Seriously, apart from Edward hitting me over and over where it hurts, I was causing an earthquake laughing soo much.

Bella was the redest I have ever seen her, she was even redder than blood...

Right now I'm heading to school, **(A/N. In my story Emmett is a trainee teacher.)** and today I'm helping with... Biology.

Perfect.

I have both Edward and Bella in the one after lunch.

**Sometime later...**

The day passed in a blur, and I was heading to Biology, this was the one I had with Edward and Bella.

As I walked in the door I stopped dead in my tracks, If it was possible that one would die of embarasment I would be a mummy.

**Edward POV**

I think my brother died.

Why? You ask.

My dorky brother is standing at the door looking at nothing in particular, and there are absolutely no toughts coming from him.

He's very still, and he's going to attract attention if he doesn't move in the next 2 seconds.

My Bella is sitting in her seat beside me, not saying a word, staring at Emmett.

She very smart.

I remember when we came up with this great idea.

**Flashback**

_"I'm gonna kill him!" Bella screamed as she walked in the door._

_"Nah-uh." I said trying to calm her down. "I call dibs."_

_She tuned around, she looked angry enough to be a vampire, and was ready to proabably start screaming at me somemore when Alice walked in followed by Jasper._

_"Hey guys." she said happyly. _I have the greatest idea ever._ she added through her thoughts._

_"Hey Alice, Jasper Thanks." said my angel beside me._

_"No problem." they both replied at the same time._

_"So..." I trailed off suggestively. Everyone just stared at me for a while._

_"Oh.. The idea. Yeah." Alice said as she took something out of her purse it looked like pictures. "Rosalie gave us these while she's keeping Emmett busy, she said that last stunt was over the top, and she's trying to convince Emmett not to involve parents, while were going to involve the whole school, or at least your Biology class." _

_She took out the pictures and showed us._

**End Flashback**

**Bella Pov**

He's not moving.

He's like a statue.

I win sucker.

**Flashback**

_After we all stopped laughing because of the pictures I thought of something._

_Oh Yeah! _

_Emmett you have no idea whats waiting for you._

**End flashback**

**Emmett Pov**

OMG!

I think I just lost the 'King of Pranks' crown.

There were pictures all over the classroom with me... in a bikini.

Baby pink and Baby blue, and on them was written in black letters 'For sale'.

OMG!

And that wasn't even half of it.

Outside my window was my now luminous yellow jeep and in black letters was written 'Call it quits, big bro.'

And my jeep was floating in thin air.

How?

The condoms that I gave Bella, or her dad, were full of some kind of gas.

Should I quit?

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	11. Chapter 11: Marking Territory

**(A/N. A new chapter. Hope you like it. I want to send virtual cookies to all those who reviewed. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.)**

**Disclaimer: I never before put a disclaimer because I never felt the need to. What? I just know that everyone knows that I don't own Twilight so why would I put one...**

**This is what happens when Emmett gets bored...**

**Emmett**

**Chapter 11**

**Emmett Pov**

I've decided what I'm going to do.

She won't even see what's coming...

**Third person pov**

The Cullens and the Quileutes were all ready to listen to Jasper and learn about his way of fighting the newborns.

Edward was wresling with Jasper and Bella was standing a few feet away looking at them, when Jacob came beside her.

Bella looked up: "Hi Jake!" she said excitedly.

Jacob winked and then he raised his leg and-

"What the hell are you doing you stupid, moronic, dog?" Bella jumped three feet in the air.

"Marking territory." Jacob said as he turned around and left, while Bella was left there dumbly staring at her poor jeans.

**Bella Pov**

What the hell was wrong with Jacob today?

What the hell did I do to deserve this?

Today was a hell of a day.

Good news...

Emmett quit the war.

I threw my jeans in the garbage as soon as I got home.

Bad news...

The dog pissed on me.

Seriously?

Ugh!

I got my stuff and headed for a long shower, after I was finished, I put the volume on my radio up high and started singing and dancing to my favorite song.

Biggest mistake of my life!

**(Soooo... What do you think?)**

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	12. Chapter 12: Rosalie's anger

Bella Pov

I headed ro my first, the only class, the one I didn't have with Edward, sat down and took my books out when suddenly the soundsystem came on.

"You've got the sweetest ass in the world." **(A/N. Litsen to Alex C feat Y-ass - Sweetest ass in the world)**

Wha-

It- It was me.

Singing.

But how?

Oh No.

Third Person Pov

As soon as Bella realised who was to blame, she turned so red angry, she looked like she could be frying an egg on her head.

Bella got up from her seat and ran aross campus to building four, where she knew she'd find him.

Oupsie!

Emmett's in trouble.

Bella Pov

As soon as I got close to building four, a very annoying pixie appeared in front of my face.

"Alice, get out of my way or I'll swear I'll make you." I seethed.

Alice took a step back, she looked quite scared.

Good!

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't let you, I have a better idea to mess with him, and then he'll stop, I'm sure of it." she said.

"Explain."

Emmett Pov

I arrived home and went into the garage to kiss my Rosie.

Bella hadn't bothered me today, weird, well I guess I win.

The 'King of Pranks' is back ladies and gentlemen.

When I arrived at the garage my Rosie was angry, very angry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

Things where never good when my Rosie was angry.

"What's wrong?" she asked, angryly. "I told you to stop with the pranks, but noooo, you never stop, because you're so god damn selfish. Do you ever think about anyone besides youself?"

To say I was taken aback, would be an understandment. Rosie rarely got angry at me, but what suprised me is that she got angry at something I did to Bella.

Since when did these two become friends?

"I thought you din't like Bella. Now you're fighting with me because of her?" I asked, incredously.

"I'm not fighting with you because of her, I'm fighting with you because you're really starting to annoy the hell out of me..." she babbled on and on and on.

I wish I had a remote to turn down the volume.

"... you're sleeping on the couch for a week-" at that I interrupted her.

"I don't sleep." I smirked.

"Well there's other things you won't be doing for a week, and if you don't stop with the pranking, the time you'll spend with the couch will keep growing."

"What?" Seriously. No Rosie for a week. This is bad. This is really, really bad.

"You heard me." Rose seethed. "So will you stop with the pranking?"

"I...I." I started.

Okay... I had a choice here.

Rosie or pranking.

Pranking or Rosie.

Ugh!

Life's not fair.

"Okay." I gave up hope. "I'll stop."

"Good." Rosalie said. "Now go. I'm busy."

I ran out of the garage and walked towards the living room.

I sat on the couch and sighed.

This ouch was going to be my best friend for the next week.

**The End!**

**(A/N. So... The end. I really didn't want it to end... but don't worry... I have at least one outtake in mind...Well until then...)**

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**(A/N. No outtakes, but I have something better! A sequel! Yay!)**

**Emmett!**

**Epilogue!**

**This is what happens when Emmett is bored...**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were enjoying the rainy day by sitting on the couch and watching a movie when suddenly Alice was in front of us with a amused and nervous expression on her face.

Nervous? Alice is never nervous!

"What is it Alice?" I asked and as soon as the words left my mouth I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"The Denali are coming for a visit to meet our newest Cullen!" she said simply.

Even thought I was not married to Edward yet, they still considered me part of their family...

Wait!

What?

The Denali Coven?

But that means...

Tanya's coming.

"I just thought I should warn you in case she tries something." Alice continued.

"Thanks." I gave her a smile.

"They'll arrive later tonight, but you will meet tomorrow."

"Thanks." I said again. I would make sure Tanya would keep her hands of my man.

**Alice POV.**

I was so excited. I couldn't wait.

The Denali coven are coming. I got a vision this morning and until earlier this evening I was trying to determine if it would be best if I tell Bella or don't tell her.

If I wouldn't have told her she would've caught Tanya stealing a kiss from Edward and ran away crying.

If I told her, which I did...

**Bella POV.**

"Emmett!" I yelled as I walked into the Cullen Mansion the next day, wearing the tightest skinny jeans on the planet with red heels and an oversized shirt I borrowed from my dad. "What the hell happened to my clothes?"

He looked at me and started whistling as my face flushed, both with embarrassment and anger.

I heard a gasp behind me and I turned around to see what was going on when I caught Edward staring at my butt.

"Edward seems to like it." He said casually as if it was no big deal to steal someone's clothes and replace them with a slutty style that someone would never wear.

I'm going to make him pay, he won't know what hit him.

"Ugh!" I huffed as I walked out the door and bumped into something hard.

I raised my eyes and found out I was staring at my worst enemy.

**(A/N. Sooo what do you think? Review! The sequel will be found in about an hour or less under the name of This is War! Review)**


End file.
